Dallan Morvis, Captain
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Web Enhancements (Knights of the Old Republic: Web Enhancements) Affiliations: The Old Republic With a father who founded the Coruscant Financial Exchange and a mother serving as the Senator from Chandrila, Dallan Morvis has been groomed for big things. But unlike the typical upper-cruster thrust into the Naval Academy at Coruscant, Morvis strives to become an asset to the Admiralty. Upon graduation, he takes an assignment as a junior liaison between Admiral Sommos's staff and the Vanjervalis design team. That assignment leads to his first bridge posting as a lieutenant on then-Captain Karath's frigate, Reciprocity. Seeing in Karath a leader on the rise, Morvis followed him to The Courageous- and to war against The Mandalorians. But on The Courageous, Morvis finds a rival in the junior officer Carth Onasi. Onasi shares Karath's hardscrabble beginnings and penchant for quick and sometimes reckless decision-making- neither of which apply to the high-born, calculating Morvis. Morvis delights in making life difficult for Onasi, and when fugitive Padawan Zayne Carrick joins them on their escape from Serroco, Morvis shows no sympathy for Onasi's new friend. But because of Onasi and Carrick, Morvis barely escapes what might have been a career-ending disaster aboard [[The Arkanian Legacy|The Arkanian Legacy]]. There, Morvis urges Karath to bargain for Republic control of the Exogorths- weaponized space slugs capable of decimating star systems- suggesting the Republic use them to create a firewall of scorched systems between itself and The Mandalorians. Onasi and Carrick bring the affair to a premature end, leaving Morvis to face the music on Coruscant. This time, Morvis does turn to his political connections, not only escaping punishment but also winning a captaincy aboard Karath's successor vessel, The Swiftsure. Morvis, thus, continues to show his talents as a survivor willing to do anything to protect his position- a hidden element of Karath's character he seeks to imitate and cultivate. Dallan Morvis, Captain Statistics (CL 11) Medium Human Noble 7/Officer 4 Force Points: 2; Dark Side Score: 2 Initiative: '+11; '''Senses: 'Perception: +16 '''Languages: Arkanian, Basic, Bocce, Bothese, Durese, High Galactic, Ithorian, Khilese, Mon Calamarian, Snivvian, Sullustese, Zabrak Defenses Reflex Defense: 25 (Flat-Footed: 24), Fortitude Defense: 22, Will Defense: 27; Shift Defense I Hit Points: 43, Damage Threshold: 22; Republic Military Training Offense Speed: '6 Squares '''Melee: 'Unarmed +9 (1d4+5) 'Ranged: 'Blaster Pistol +10 (3d6+5) '''Base Attack Bonus: +9, Grab: '''+10 '''Special Actions: Command Cover (+2), Coordinate (+3), Melee Defense, Presence, Share Talent (Presence, Shift Defense I), [[Wealth|'Wealth']] Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 11, Dexterity 12, Constitution 11, Intelligence 16, Wisdom 12, Charisma 14 'Talents: Coordinate (+3), Presence, Shift Defense I, [[Wealth|'Wealth']] Feats: Armor Proficiency (Light), Improved Defenses, Linguist (2), Melee Defense, Republic Military Training, Skill Focus (Knowledge (Bureaucracy)), Skill Focus (Knowledge (Tactics)), Skill Focus (Perception), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Skills: Deception +12, Initiative +11, Knowledge (Bureaucracy) +18, Knowledge (Galactic Lore) +13, Knowledge (Social Sciences) +13, Knowledge (Tactics) +18, Knowledge (Technology) +13, Perception +16, Persuasion +12, Pilot +11 'Possessions: 'Blaster Pistol, Code Cylinder, Comlink (Short-Range, Encrypted), Credit Chip, Republic Officer's Uniform Category:Web Enhancements Category:Humans